


Simple Appreciation

by Somedeepmystery



Category: Hairspray - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corny is invited to Christmas dinner at the Stubbs home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone who was sad over the lack of this couple. Just a bit of fluff.

 

It seemed to be happening more and more. Usually he wasn’t even aware he was doing it. He would be on his way out the door one minute, and the next he would be leaning against the stands, his eyes fixed on the rehearsal taking place on the dance floor. He certainly hadn’t stayed for rehearsals during Velma’s reign unless he had to, but since Maybelle had taken over, things had gotten much more pleasant, not to mention more interesting.

He had liked Maybelle from the first moment he had met her, when Negro Day had first been introduced. She seemed to know instinctively that he wasn’t happy with the outcome of his plan to get black kids on the show but that, like her, he saw it as a step to build on later. Since that time, he had begun to think of her as a friend. They spent hours talking about music, dancing, even politics and somehow, even when they disagreed, there was a sense of camaraderie there that made things right.

However, there was more to it than that, because even across a crowed bustling room there was just something about Maybelle that always captured his attention.

It wasn’t simply because she was beautiful, no…there was something else as well. Over the last year he had come to see that something for what it was: strength, charisma… a compassion and vibrancy that was so lacking in most of the people in his life. Now that he saw her nearly everyday, what had begun as simple appreciation seemed to be growing into something more. Of course anything more between him and Maybelle would be insanely complicated, so he staunchly kept the thought from ever entering his mind…

Most of the time.

He was still standing on the sidelines when the group broke up and kids started wandering off in all directions. He caught sight of Maybelle’s son and his girl Penny as they shared a quick kiss just out of sight of the rest of the group. He knew for a fact those two went through hell sometimes to be together. He wondered momentarily if he could ever be that brave.

“What’re you still doin’ here, aren’t you supposed to be home by now, taking it easy and all that?” Maybelle said from behind him and he turned with a surprised, guilty look.

“I had paperwork I didn’t want to leave until Monday,” he lied.

“Mhm,” she said eyeing him closely with one hand resting on her hip. “You need to look out for yourself better. You’ve got a lot resting on your shoulders.”

“I will,” he laughed casually. “I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah?” she said moving in a little closer. “When was the last time you had a good, home cooked meal?”

He took a moment just to smile charmingly at her. “Honestly, Maybelle, I can’t remember the last time I had a home cooked meal.”

“Well then, what are you doing for Christmas?” she asked matter-of-factly, as if it was the most natural topic to transition into. “You have any plans for the holiday?”

“Just the usual,” Corny said smiling impishly. “I shall sit home and watch whatever holiday special they have to offer this year. Oh,” he said holding up one long finger. “The TV dinner, we can’t forget the TV dinner that will grace my painfully unadorned table.”

Maybelle watched him a moment as if she wasn’t sure whether or not to take him seriously, then she laughed lightly and gave him a look. “Well, if that doesn’t work out for you, consider yourself invited over to the record store. We always have room for one more at our table.”

~

As he climbed from the back of the cab and handed the nervous driver his fare, Corny had a small moment of insecurity, worrying that perhaps the offer hadn’t been given in sincerity, then he realized that he knew Maybelle better than that. If she said it, she meant it. She was as real as they came and that was part of what he admired about her.

Inez smiled widely as he stepped through the door and several teens in the room hollered hello. He smiled and waved, losing all sense of nervousness as Maybelle smiled at him and offered to take his coat.

“Here,” he said holding out a bottle of wine, “my contribution.”

Maybelle looked at the label appreciatively. “Well, thank you.” She smiled at him and then turned to the crowd milling about tables piled with food. “Uncle Bobby, Mr. Corny Collin’s done brought us a nice bottle of wine. You don’t get to drink it all, hear?”

Corny laughed as the man he guessed was Uncle Bobby blushed slightly and waved her off.

Dinner was amazing. He didn’t think he had ever tasted anything so good, or been so full in all his life. And as good as the food had been, the company had been better. There had been a few awkward moments in the beginning, but it was to be expected he figured and after a few drinks and happy conversation things had smoothed out and everyone had an enjoyable time.

He was shaking hands with Seaweed, dawdling somewhat behind the rest of the crowd that Maybelle was seeing to the door. He wasn’t quite ready to return to his empty flat after this taste of festivity, but since he was the only guest left now, he figured he shouldn’t over stay his welcome. Maybelle smiled sweetly as she brought him his coat and a covered plate of leftovers. He thanked her as he accepted them.

“Uh oh!” Inez shouted and they both turned to her, curiously surprised. “You’re standing under the mistletoe!” she said giggling. “That means you have to kiss.”

Seaweed frowned slightly, “I dunno if it still counts after the party is over…”

“Of course it counts!” Inez insisted. “It’s mistletoe and it’s still Christmas.”

Corny looked at Maybelle uncertainly, and she looked back her gaze drifting only momentarily to his lips. “Well, it is tradition,” she said with a shrug.

“Far be it from me to shirk tradition,” Corny said smiling as his gaze caressed her lips in return. There was a quiet moment of exchanged, unreadable looks, and then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. For the first split second, the kiss was painfully light but grew faintly more insistent as his lips parted ever so slightly to allow hers between them. It was over in less than a moment and they both pulled away.

Maybelle took a second to respond, trying to be casual as she turned away to lead him to the door. “Well, I am really glad you came, Mr. Collins. I hope you had a pleasant time with us.”

Corny turned to look at her as he stepped out of the door. “The best Christmas I’ve had in a long time, Maybelle, thank you.” He started walking to the curb where his cab waited, looking back one more time.

“New Years at my place,” he said, when he saw she was still standing in the doorway.

“You think you have the room?” Maybelle asked, her tone carrying an undercurrent of understanding. Nothing in life was as easy as this conversation made it out to be, and Corny’s smile told her that he understood the complications all too well.

“For you, Maybelle, I’ll make room,” he answered, and then slid into the cab, still smiling as it drove away.

\--


End file.
